This invention relates to coin-operated dispensing apparatus such as vending machines, which are normally enabled for dispensing operation by insertion of a single coin of predetermined denomination. Such dispensing apparatus for vending packaged materials, for example, are well known in the art and typically include a dispensing member for engaging and dispensing the merchandise package, an actuating member for movement into engagement with and actuation of the dispensing member, and a coin-receiving wheel rotatable upon insertion of a coin therein for moving the actuating member and for transporting the coin to a coin discharge station.
As a result of rapid price inflation, the cost of much merchandise sold from vending machines has risen rapidly, sometimes doubling in the space of a year or two. Accordingly, it is necessary to either replace the vending machines in use with machines adapted for vending upon insertion of coins having a higher value, or alternatively, to modify existing machines to change the number or denomination of coins in response to which the machine will operate. Either alternative has, in the past, been quite expensive and time-consuming. For example, modification of existing machines has necessitated returning the machines to a factory or shop for extensive alterations to the coin-controlled mechanism. Often, entirely new mechanisms must be installed at considerable expense.